Ladro Fantasma
by lilLovelyanime
Summary: Tsuna is Ladro Fantasma (or the Phantom Thief) a mysterious thief who has the tendency to steal all types of valuable objects. His recent activity has not gone unnoticed and he has gained the attention of several powerful Mafia Families. Luckily Tsuna has allies in the form of a obsessive scientist and a special power that does more harm than good.
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: I don't own KHR, I write this fanfic to practice writing and for my own entertainment. I make no profit off this fanfic.

Warning this fic contains: ooc-ness, genderbending, violence, theft, cussing, disguises, lying, sexual tension, flirting and panties.

* * *

Ladro Fantasma

Ch1

The figure of a tall black haired beauty stood before the grand oak desk. With a body that would make a model weep tears of jealousy, a form fitting suit, deep black eyes and curly sideburns the woman was truly a thing of beauty. Behind the desk sat an old man with grey hair. While the man wore a friendly smile on his face an aura of danger surrounded him.

"I'm surprised," the woman said, "I didn't expect you to need my services so soon after the last job."

"Is that a problem?" the man asked. "If I'm interfering with any jobs your currently handling…"

With a slight tilt of her lips the woman said, "of course not. My contract with the Vongola is honor bond. If you're in need of my services I am happy to lend them."

The woman and man stared at each other in silence for a moment until the man finally spoke up.

"I'm glad to hear that," he said. "As you already know I do have a job for you."

"So who is it this time?" the woman asked. "Who is it that has gotten on the wrong side of Timoteo the ninth boss of the Vongola Famiglia."

"No no nothing like that," Timoteo explained, "actually the job I have for you is a bit different then what the greatest hitman Reborn would usually accept."

"Oh really?" Reborn asked. "Now I'm curious."

Timoteo picked up one of the folders on his desk and handed it to Reborn. "Recently there's been a very interesting character running around causing all kinds of mischief…"

Reborn skimmed through the folder and came to a name, "Ladro Fantasma, the Phantom Thief?"

"Yes," Timoteo answered. "He's a rather interesting person and Vongola would like to send an invitation to join the Famiglia."

"So you want the greatest hitman to deliver it?" An unimpressed Reborn asked.

"Ladro Fantasma is a difficult person to meet," Timoteo explained.

Reborn looked at a blurry photo of a man in a white suit, "So all I need to do is locate him or do I need to hand the invitation over personally?"

"I think you misunderstand," Timoteo said. "We already know where Ladro Fantasma will appear next."

Timeteo then placed a small card on the table.

Curious Reborn picked it up and snorted, "really a calling card."

"The dear thief has a thing for theatrics," Timoteo explained, "he usually sends out a note telling what he intends to steal. This time he is after the yellow diamond being held in the Venice museum."

"If you know where he's going to be, why do you need my help?" Reborn asked.

"While we know where Ladro Fantasma will be. It has been very difficult to get in contact with the man. Or get him to stick around long enough to talk to, much more accept an invitation." Timoteo said.

"So I'm the messenger?" Reborn asked.

"In a way, yes." Timoteo confirmed, "we'd like you to give a formal invitation to Ladro Fantasma."

Reborn was silent as she processed what was being asked of her. Instead of being asked to take out a rival mafia boss or even some halfwit who had pissed off the Vongola, she was being sent on a mission to deliver an invitation to a somewhat popular thief. She wasn't going to lie, it stung to be sent out on a job that was below her capabilities but a job was a job.

"I understand," Reborn said.

Timoteo reached into his desk and pulled out a sealed envelope. As he handed it to Reborn he said, "I hope to hear of your success."

"Of course," Reborn said as she turned to leave the room.

* * *

As a man walked across the street of the Venice museum he eyed the security that surrounded it. At first glance it looked impossible to slip into the building without being noticed but the man knew differently. While the museum had been willing to accept police assistance in guarding the museum and the prized diamond inside they hadn't been willing to sacrifice the overall appearance of the building. In particular there were several areas that where dedicated to guest relaxation with lush and over grown plants. The area allowed for plenty of cover. An added bonus was the fact that the building was covered in banners to promote the current exhibits.

Passing by a couple and a few security guards the young man slipped into one of the out of the way rest spots. Making his way over to a tall bush that was conveniently partially covered by a banner the man started to climb up. Halfway up the tree he froze as he felt that familiar feeling, the feeling he always got when there was danger nearby. As the feeling passed he continued on his way. When he reached the top of the bush he reached over and grabbed onto the wall of the museum. Continuing to make his way up to the window above him. Climbing in the man kept close to the floor. He used that feeling that always told him when there is threat nearby and avoided the cameras in the room. Entering the hallway connected to the room he stood up. Brushing off some of the dirt and leaves that where stuck to his dark clothes he took in exactly where he was.

'The diamond should be held in the next room over and the guard detail should be changing out in about thirty seconds.' The man thought, 'the guard leaving has a hot date so he'll be in a hurry. While the guard taking over his spot has the stomach flu and should be still on the toilet for the next five minutes. That's more than enough time to get the diamond and get out.'

Walking over to the diamond exhibits entrance the man stop and grabbed an item from his pocket. A long remote of some sort was pulled out and with a press of a button the man made his way lazily into diamond exhibit. The device he had just pressed was specially designed to make the cameras in the room play on a loop. It should take them about three minutes to notice something was wrong with the cameras.

Strolling over to the case holding the yellow diamond the man careful, as not to trip any alarms, attached a small device to the pedestal that the yellow diamond sat on.

'With this the sensors should be deactivated,' the man thought as he lifted the glass case the diamond was in. Taking the diamond he replaced it with one of his calling cards and placed the case back on the pedestal. The man carefully removed the device he had placed on the pedestal moments before. Turning around the man made to leave the room the way he had come. Tossing the gem into the air and catching it he began to whistle a tune.

'That was simple enough,' the man thought. 'Now I just have to make my way out of here. This really was an easy job!'

The man though was startled from his thoughts as that feeling hit him, the one that is always right. Jumping to his left the man heard a gunshot and noticed a hole in the floor where he had been. Quickly turning around the man found himself facing a young man in a police uniform holding a green gun.

"Who are you," the police officer demanded.

"Who me?" The man asked. "I'm an electrician, I was called in to help repair some wiring that had been damaged."

The lie easily rolled off the mans tongue. A simple alibi that was covered in half-truths, it was true that the museum was having electrical issues, which he may have had a hand in and it was also true that the man had intercepted the call the museum had made to an electrician.

The police officer smirked as he kept his gun aimed at the man and said, "I doubt that."

The feeling, the feeling the man trusted with his life worsened. It felt like a heavy weight on his stomach and the man cursed his luck.

"This is what I get for jinxing myself," the man muttered to himself. "You're not with the police are you?"

The fake police officer scoffed at the mans question.

"I see then," the man said and made a dash for the window. His escape attempt was thwarted as several bullets where fired off. The man threw himself behind a set of armor and cursed. He then heard the slow footsteps of the fake police officer.

'It looks like I'll have to use that,' the man thought. 'I hate using that…'

Poking his head out from behind the armor the man made a reaching motion at the fake police officer and whispered, "steal!"

In his empty hand a soft and light object appeared. Man looked down at it with dread and gulped. He then blushed and made a desperate attempt for the window as he shouted out, "I'm sorry!"

The fake police officer took a step forward and froze. It was enough, with his opponent frozen the man was able to leapt out the window. Ripping off the dark clothes and hat he had been wearing he revealed a white tuxedo and cape underneath. Pulling a cord on his suit the cape he wore turned into a glider and the man made his escape.

* * *

The fake police officer stood frozen for a few moments. Even when they heard the cheers from outside signaling their targets escape they still didn't react. It wasn't until a phone started to ring that the figure moved to grab it from their pocket.

"Yes," they answered.

"I take it from the news things didn't go so well?" A mans voice ask.

"I'm afraid I wasn't able to complete the mission," the fake police officer stated as they grasped their uniform and ripped it off. Revealing a beautiful black haired woman wearing a suit.

"Ah that's surprising… In that case Reborn," The man began to say.

"Hold on Ninth," reborn interrupted as she placed a fedora on her head. "If possible I'd like another chance to deliver your invitation."

"Oh?" Timoteo asked. "I would think you wouldn't want to be stuck with such a minimal task?"

"In truth I was rather annoyed when you first gave me this mission," Reborn stated as the gun in her hand transformed back into chameleon and jumped onto her fedora, "but now I suppose you could say my interest is peaked."

Timoteo let out a long sigh, "you know I want him alive?"

"Of course!" Reborn said as she smirked.

* * *

As his feet hit the ground the man quickly began to turn his glider back into a cape.

"I have to get out of here," he muttered in frustration. "I have to…crap!"

Running his hands threw his hair caused for it to return to its natural unkempt state. The man then ran over to where he had stashed a change of clothes and changed out of his white tuxedo. Putting on some plain clothes a blue shirt, black jeans and blue sneakers. He shoved the rest of his cloths into his bag. He then shoved the yellow diamond he had acquired into the bag. In fright he tripped over his own feet when he heard a ringing sound from his bag. Picking himself up the man grabbed the phone in his bag and answered it.

"Hello?" He asked.

"Oh Tsuna!" A cheerful said, "I was just calling to ask when you where going to be coming home?"

Tsuna winced and said, "oh soon soon. I actually should be home by tomorrow."

"That's great Tsuna!" the woman happily stated, "in that case mama will make a feast for your arrival!"

"Eh oh no, you don't have to do that mom…" Tsuna said.

"Of course I do! My little Tsuna-kun is becoming a strong independent man!" Tsuna mother exclaimed. "I can't wait to hear how things went in Tokyo."

Tsuna laughed nervously, "yeah."

"Anyway I better go. The supermarket is having a sale." Nana said in goodbye.

"Oh yeah, bye." Tsuna waited until his mother hung up and then sunk to his knees. He hated lying to his mother but Tsuna didn't really know how to tell her that her son is a no good thief. A very popular but still no good thief.

Tsuna laughed as the events of the day played out in his mind. It was then that he noticed a piece of clothing on the ground. Picking it up he stared at it in dread.

Tsuna wasn't sure how it happened or even why but at some point he had developed a special ability. As long as he was a certain distance from a person or item Tsuna was able to steal an object off of them. Not just steal but make magically appear in his hand. It is incredibly useful ability. He didn't even need to see the object itself.

There where of course some flaws to it though. The first was that while Tsuna could easily steal something with this power he couldn't send or return something with it. So if Tsuna wanted to place one of his calling cards in the place of what he stole he had to do it by hand. The second was that Tsuna didn't have complete control over what he ended up stealing.

Tsuna then looked at the item in his had.

'It's really soft…' Tsuna thought.

In truth Tsuna had wanted to steal the gun from that fake police officer but instead he had ended up with this article of clothing.

"Panties…" Tsuna whispered, "these are totally a pair of sexy women's panties."

Blushing Tsuna shoved the panties into his bag as he thought, 'well its not like I can do anything about it now.'

* * *

I put Phantom thief in the google translate and got Ladro Fantasma, so that's how I got the title for this fic. I'm basing Tsuna thief outfit on Kaito Kid. This fic contains genderbending because yay female Arcobaleno.

Yes the mysterious Ladro Fantasma is Tsuna. Good luck Tsuna, you're going to need it

I just noticed that I left an old summary and stuff in here. I've edited that stuff out.

Anyways if there are any characters you would like to see genderbent let me know. So like a male bianchi, a female Dino or Xanxus.

If you like this fic so far and have the time please leave a review.


	2. Chapter 2

Disclaimer: I don't own KHR, I write this fanfic to practice writing and for my own entertainment. I make no profit off this fanfic.

Warning this fic contains: ooc-ness, genderbending, violence, theft, cussing, disguises, lying, sexual tension, flirting and panties.

* * *

Ladro Fantasma

Ch2

In Namimori High School on a bed hidden behind a drawn curtain a young man lay sleeping. With a pale complexion and spiky brown hair that straightened out with length, there was delicateness to the man. The man's sleep was so deep that he did not notice the door to the nurses' office open.

A tall figure entered the room and locked the door behind them. Quietly they made their way over to the bed hidden by the curtain. Slipping behind the curtain a tall, curvaceous woman with long spiky green hair and eyes stared down at the sleeping man. A mischievous smile formed on her face as she pushed her glasses up. Carefully as to not disturb the beds occupant the woman straddled the man. Teasingly she ran her hands down the man body and slowly leaned forward with one of her hands reaching forward.

A hand shot out and caught the woman's wrist. Sitting up the man pulled the woman forward so that she sat in his lap and gave her a glare his eyes flashing orange.

"What do you think you're doing Vanessa," the man asked.

Vanessa gave the man a slight pout and said, "really now, I thought our relationship was better than that Tsuna. I very much would prefer it if you called me by my real name, Verde, instead of my alias."

Tsuna gaze traveled towards the wrist he held and the syringe of green fluid, "And what is that?"

"Oh just a little something to bring us closer together," Verde explained as she blushed and smiled. "I give you my word as a scientist, a science professor and the former lightning Arcobaleno that it will make you feel good."

Tsuna gave the mad scientist a deadpan look and ordered, "Drop it."

Verde pouted and muttered, "don't be such a stick in the mud." Giving a lewd smile at the thought of all the fun they could do, "this is also for science."

"Seriously Verde, no." Tsuna explained, "I caught an early flight back to Japan. I was hoping I could catch a bit of sleep during lunchtime."

Making a clicking sound in irritation Verde dropped the syringe and Tsuna carefully placed it out of the scientist reach.

"Really now," Verde complained, "you should be nicer to me. Just think of all the things I've done for you."

A gentle smile appeared on Tsuna face. Moving forward Tsuna wrapped his arms around the woman. In a relaxed hug Tsuna whispered, "Thank you Verde," into her ear.

Blushing Verde froze as Tsuna whispered, "your inventions are incredible and I would have been lost without you."

In embarrassment Verde stood up and faced away from Tsuna, "Naturally! Of course you would be lost without me. I mean who else could make such stunning inventions for you."

Verde laughed at her own genius and to calm herself. She then cleared her throat and reached for a bag. "You can thank me all you want, I wont stop you. I mean I even attended that stupid teachers convection in Tokyo to create an alibi for you."

Grabbing the bag she then shoved it at Tsuna and said, "here!"

"What is it?" Tsuna asked as he eyed the bag in confusion.

"Some local sweets and charms," Verde answered with a blush on her face. "Souvenirs for your mother or whatever."

Tsuna smiled, "thank you Verde. That's so thoughtful of you."

"Of course," Verde agreed and then sighed.

"To think the greatest mind the earth has ever seen is teaching science to a bunch of snot nosed high school students in the middle of nowhere, talk about under achieving. Truly a waste of my talents. It's too sad. I think I may cry." Verde complained as she motioned to her surrounding and occupation.

It was a common complaint of the former lightning Arcobaleno ever since she had shown up and started following Tsuna.

As he finished rummaging around in the bag Tsuna said. "If that's the case, you can always leave and find some work that you feel is more fulfilling."

Verde glared as she turned around to meet Tsuna eyes, "that's unacceptable! You and I are bonded for life. How could I abandon the man who saved me and broke the Arcobaleno curse?"

Tsuna froze at Verde words. With a serious expression on his face Tsuna said. "I've told you this before Verde. I broke that curse for my own reasons. It was something I had to do. You shouldn't feel like there's a debt to pay."

"Semantics," Verde shouted. "Nothing will tear us apart even if you insist on working a meaningless job. Even if you work at a subpar school. I will always be there for you."

In a way Tsuna almost felt touched by Verde devotion if not a bit creep out.

Taking a breath Verde then thought of something, "Although, I suppose there is one way we could be separated…"

"Huh?" Tsuna asked in confusion.

"Death…"Verde stated in all seriousness.

Paling at Verde statement, Tsuna watched as Verde mood once again changed.

"That's why you should hurry up and let me have your body," Verde said as she wiped drool from her mouth as she fantasied about exploring Tsuna body.

As Tsuna tried to think of a way to answer a knock was heard on the infirmary door. The doorknob rattled as someone tried to open the locked door.

"Nurse Ito, are you in. one of the soccer team players hurt their ankle." A male voice called out.

"Tch," Verde muttered at being interrupted.

"Hey now that I think about it," Tsuna wondered out loud, "I haven't seen the school nurse."

"She's out sick," Verde explained, "I was asked to fill in for her."

"Really?" Tsuna questioned in surprise.

"I do have a medical degree or two," Verde explained.

"Wow, amazing." Tsuna said as he got up and walked over to the window.

"Of course," Verde said enjoying the praise.

"In that case I better leave you to your work," Tsuna stated as he opened the window.

"Huh?" Verde asked as she noticed Tsuna halfway out the window.

"Good luck nurse Geni," Tsuna said just before he jumped out the window.

Verde watched Tsuna go and scolded. She was hopping she would be able to spend some more time with Tsuna. Instead some noisy little brats had to ruin it. Reaching into her pocket Verde walked over to the infirmary door. Unlocking and opening the door she coldly looked down at the two boys that stood at the door.

"Geni-Sensei," the two boys cried out in surprise and dismay.

"That's professor Geni," Verde stated. Pulling out a syringe with some sort of bubbling purple liquid she said, "now hold still. This will fix all your troubles."

"That's okay professor," one of the boys stammered, "we're actually feeling better already."

"What are you talking about?" Verde asked, "you came here because you're injured. This medicine will fix you right up. Although I suppose the painful side effects may be a bit dismaying."

Verde cackled as the two boys cried out in fear, "Monster!"

* * *

Tsuna listened to the screams of the students now in Verde clutches. He gave a silent pray for them but ultimately felt relieved. Verde could sometimes get a bit intense. During such times it was always best to have a distraction. Remembering what Verde had said Tsuna started to think about his life and how he had met Verde.

Turning Tsuna began making his way to class. At the age of twenty-five Tsuna is a teacher. After finishing high school Tsuna had decided he wanted to go into teaching. He had wanted to help kids that were like himself, who had difficulties in school. Thanks to Tsuna other job though he had ran into someone like Verde. Which wasn't technically correct. It was because of Tsuna other job that Tsuna had ran into some trouble. To fix it had ultimately led to Tsuna breaking the Arcobaleno curse and Verde… Verde had been the only Arcobaleno to discover what he had done and because of that she insisted on following Tsuna around. She had even applied for a job at the school Tsuna worked for under the alias of Vanessa Geni.

Yawning Tsuna rubbed his eyes. He had wanted to get a bit more sleep before class started but it was to late now. At this point it would be best if he headed back to class. He had an English literature class to teach.

As he walked Tsuna thought, 'I really should do something nice for Verde. She has been a huge help.'

* * *

Ringing the doorbell Tsuna waited until the door was swung open. A woman with short brown hair and large brown eyes stood in the doorway wearing a large smile.

"Tsuna-kun!" she happily cried out and hugged Tsuna.

"Hi mom," Tsuna said as he was squished.

"Its been so long," Nana cried.

Tsuna sighed at his mothers exaggeration and smiled, "I saw you a little over a week ago."

"But it feels like its been longer," Nana complained. "Come in come in you must be tried."

Tsuna chuckled as his mother led him inside. Entering the house the scent of food hit his nose and Tsuna started to drool. In the kitchen Tsuna saw that the table was covered in food.

"Wow," Tsuna muttered, "there's no way I can finish all this…"

"Nonsense," Nana said. "You're a growing man now. Besides anything left over you can take home as leftovers."

Tsuna sat down at the table and placed his bags next to him. As he filled the plate in front of him Nana poured Tsuna and herself a cup of tea and then sat down.

The two ate as they made pleasant conversation. After they had eaten their fill and cleaned up, they withdrew to the living room with cups of tea. It was then that Tsuna remembered his bag.

"Oh that's right!" Tsuna exclaimed.

"Eh, is something wrong?" Nana asked.

"No nothing like that," Tsuna said as he left the room and went to retrieve his bags. Walking back into the living room Tsuna handed the bag to his mother.

"Souvenirs from my trip," Tsuna lied. Tsuna nervously scratch his neck, it was an obvious tell but Tsuna had never been very good at lying. Luckily his mother had never noticed it.

"Oh my!" Nana said in excitement as she pulled out an expensive box of sweets. "These look delicious!"

"Glad you like them," Tsuna said as he took a sip of his tea.

Nana continued to pull out items from the bag. Tsuna sweat dropped at the excess amount of souvenirs.

'Leave it to Verde to go over board.' Tsuna thought. It was as Nana took out a small charm that she let out a high pitch sound in excitement

"Huh, what is it?" Tsuna asked in concern.

"This is…" Nana happily exclaimed, "this is a love charm!"

Tsuna blinked at his mother not understanding her excitement.

"Does this mean my little Tsuna-kun is telling me that he has finally found that special someone," Nana gushed.

Tsuna spat out his tea in surprise, "what! No! That is…"

Nana looked at Tsuna her eyes filled with hope.

"No!" Tsuna firmly denied while blushing, "That was suppose to be a charm for good fortune! Obviously they got them mixed up!"

The hope in Nana eyes disappeared and she looked down in disappointment.

Tsuna hated disappointing his mother but he didn't want to get her hopes up.

Looking back up Nana gave her son a serious look and said. "I know that you're still young Tsuna-kun but its never to early to start looking for love. I mean aren't there any nice female coworkers at your work."

Tsuna sputtered, "that would be unprofessional!"

"In that case why don't you let mama set you up on a date?" Nana suggested.

"Seriously?" Tsuna asked.

"Of course," Nana said.

"I'm too busy to date," Tsuna argued.

"Well mama wants some grandchildren," Nana explained, "so you're just going to have to make some time!"

Tsuna winced as his mother took a sip of tea. Tsuna didn't want to think about dating or love. In truth at one time Tsuna had been interested in starting a relationship but things changed and he didn't want to think about the past.

'What a pain,' Tsuna thought, 'something like that would defiantly get in the way of my other job.'

* * *

This fic so far doesn't seem to be that popular. Oh well. I shall continue on anyway…I guess. So what did you readers think of my female version of Verde. I decided to make her somewhat obsessive and creepy.

For anyone wandering about my other KHR fanfics, I'm working on them. It's just that the plot bunny for this fic has been particularly vicious.

Anyway thanks to everyone who review, favorite and followed. It means a lot to me. Especially those that took the time to review, that after hours of writing, proof reading and editing you liked it enough to review the last chapter. So thank you Mukuro234 you wonderful wonderful person.

If you have the time and like this fic, please review.


	3. Chapter 3

Disclaimer: I do not own KHR, I write this fanfic to practice writing and for my own entertainment. I make no profit off this fanfic.

Warning this fic contains: ooc-ness, genderbending, violence, theft, cussing, disguises, lying, sexual tension, flirting and panties.

* * *

Ladro Fantasma

Ch3

As the contents of the beakers simmered slightly the tall and well endowed figure carefully measured in the next ingredient. For Verde everything had been for science, from changing her name and erasing her past to joining a small group of people known as the best of the best.

Except for now.

She could joke and complain all she wanted about her current situation. The greatest mind of the century and she was working at a small high school in the middle of nowhere. Though in the end it had been her choice and perhaps that was what had been irritating her the most about it.

If she had been order, hired or even blackmailed into taking this job Verde could have denied her true purpose in this small town. The fact that she followed him here of her own free will said much about her interest, her interest in her sky.

In truth Verde didn't know much about skies or the harmonization of elements. It was laughable in a way, considering she had been stuck in that twisted form forced to be bond to a sky that had never needed her, never wanted her. A bitter taste filled Verde mouth as she thought about her previous sky. No… never her sky. Luce had betrayed them, had sacrificed them and had left them all for her own devices. In a way Verde could admire the woman for the cruelty and deception she was willing use to get what she wanted.

Turning off the flames that where being used to heat the beakers Verde carefully arranged her current masterpiece inside two boxes. Wrapping them up she pick them and her suitcase up.

Luce and her bloodline meant nothing to her. The other Arcobaleno at best could be considered semi-valuable test subjects. Whether they lived or died meant nothing to her. But Tsuna is different. A sky who had found a way to break the Arcobaleno curse and didn't expect anything from those he had saved. The fact that he had his own reason for breaking the curse, to fulfill a deal, meant nothing to Verde. As an added bonus Tsuna seemed to have an interesting power or two that where worth studying.

As she walked out the door Verde smiled and said, "this is also for science."

…..

'Mornings are the worst,' Tsuna thought as he stood before the stove cooking some eggs. As he hadn't been to the store recently Tsuna only had some eggs, bread and cup of noodles. So breakfast would consist of eggs and toast or at least that was the plan. Unfortunately Tsuna found himself falling asleep on his feet. He had only wanted to rest his eyes but in the next moment Tsuna was being startled awake by the sound of the smoke alarm.

Looking down Tsuna noticed the blackened eggs and quickly threw them and the pan into the sink. Turning on the faucet Tsuna let the water run over it and then walk over to the smoke alarm. Grabbing a chair Tsuna used it to reach the alarm and turned it off. He then proceeded to open all the windows and doors in his apartment.

Walking back inside Tsuna headed to the sink and shut off the water.

" This sucks…" Tsuna muttered, "those where the last of the eggs."

Letting out a sigh Tsuna filled the teakettle on the stove with water. After turning on the stove he walked over to the cupboard and pulled out a cup of noodles. Setting it down on the kitchen table he noticed that the smoke had finally left the apartment and started to close all windows and doors. As the teakettle made a whistling sound Tsuna picked it up and brought it over to the kitchen table. After poring water into the cup a noodles he walked back over to the stove and put the kettle down.

Heading over to the kitchen table Tsuna paused as he thought, 'I should check the news.' He then walked into his bedroom and grabbed his laptop. Walking back to the kitchen table Tsuna sat down and opened his laptop to skim through some of the new articles online.

"Stocks" Tsuna muttered as he saw an article about a change in the stocks. Tsuna felt a slight tingling sensation when he thought about his own stocks and supposed he would need to sell some of them. Focusing on that tingling sensation he knew that he had a few days before he had to sell. As he continued to scroll through the news Tsuna thought about his mysterious powers. How useful and annoying they could be.

Since Tsuna had been a child he had always gotten this weird feeling, it was difficult to describe but it was like Tsuna just knew things. When danger was nearby, someone was lying, someone had alternative motives and even what stocks to sell or buy. It was a pretty useful ability. Tsuna other power though could be useful but was also annoying.

Lifting up his cup of noodles Tsuna used a pair of chopsticks to shovel some of the noodles into his mouth. He then paused as his saw an article that caught his interest. Leaning forward in interest Tsuna read "Germany to reveal centuries old ring collection thought to have been lost."

Clicking on the article Tsuna saw a picture of seven rings all equipped with a different colored stone. "All the colors of the rainbow," Tsuna muttered as his mouth began to water. Reaching over to the chair next to him where a bag lay he retrieved the gem he had shoved inside.

'That last heist,' Tsuna thought, 'could have gone better. I should have Verde look at my equipment.'

Placing the gem back into the bag Tsuna notice a piece of black cloth hanging out of the bag. Without thinking Tsuna grabbed the cloth and found himself looking at a pair of black panties.

Blushing Tsuna thought, 'and this is why that power is so annoying.'

"Oh," Tsuna muttered, "there's a yellow pattern on these. It's sort of cute…"

Looking back over to his laptop Tsuna noticed the time and quickly stood up causing the chair he had been sitting on to fall over.

"Crap! Im going to be late!" Tsuna shouted as he stuffed both the panties and his laptop into the bag next to him. Grabbing the bag he proceeded to run out of the apartment but then quickly returned to retrieve the jacket that hung off the coatrack.

Locking the door behind him Tsuna muttered, "I'm late, I'm late."

* * *

As the bell rung to signal lunch break Tsuna slammed his hand on the white board behind him and said "listen this is all going to be on the test, be sure to memories it. If you're not dreaming proper sentence structure and grammar, then you're not working hard enough."

"Yes sensei," the students of the class said in unison.

"Alright, you're dismissed." Tsuna said.

As the class left the classroom one student said, "dreaming about sentence structure, isn't that more of a nightmare?"

"Only for you Itami-san," Tsuna answered.

A few of the students laughed and Tsuna smiled. 'They're all good kids.' Tsuna thought as he watched them leave the classroom. A frown appeared on his face as Tsuna thought about the grades of the last test. "I should probably set up a mandatory study Session."

Picking up his bag Tsuna walked out of the classroom and sighed as he heard his stomach growl. Picking up his pace Tsuna headed for the cafeteria. Walking through the hallways Tsuna felt that tingling sensation and quickly took several steps backwards just in time as a loaded cart stopped where he had just been. Looking over Tsuna found three Namimori high students and a middle age woman all wearing cafeteria food server uniforms.

"Ah hello," Tsuna said.

Student one turned to the student behind the cart and said. "Really, this is why you can't be rushing down the halls with this thing. What if you had hit Sawada sensei?"

"You probably would have been suspended," student two muttered.

"No way!" Student three, the one behind the cart said. Looking Tsuna over she said, "Sensei looks okay. So no harm no foul, right."

"Learn from your mistakes," Student two said.

"Huh! Why?" Student three questioned. "I haven't made any mistakes."

Tsuna attention was drawn as the cafeteria lady took a step forward and said, "Sorry about that. The trucks delivering the food today where late and then they dropped everything off in the wrong area. Its really troublesome…your not hurt or anything?"

"Oh no, I'm perfectly fine." Tsuna said, "actually I was just heading to the cafeteria to grab some bread."

As one all three students turned to Tsuna with pitying looks in their eyes.

"Really Sawada-sensei bread?" Student one questioned, "You know that's not very healthy?"

"That's right and considering your age you should be careful with what you eat," Student two muttered.

'My age!' Tsuna thought, 'I'm only twenty-five!'

"So does Sawada sensei not know how to cook?" Student three asked.

"Maybe you should find a wife or at the very least a girlfriend," Student two recommended.

"Hey! What's that suppose to mean?! It's not as if it's the woman's job to cook. Men are perfectly capable of cooking themselves." Student one argued.

As the students continued to talk amongst themselves Tsuna found it hard to tell them that he did know how to cook.

"Well I guess in your case you'd have to find a husband to cook," Student two reasoned. "I mean your food can be classified as a form of chemical warfare."

"What was that?!" Student one angrily asked.

"But seriously sensei with todays economy women are just as likely to work as there male counterparts. It's important to learn how to cook." Student three said.

"If you want I'll teach you," Student one said.

"You'll probably die," Student two replied.

"What was that?" Student one questioned.

Trying to calm everyone down Tsuna said, "thank you for the thought but I don't think that would be appropriate."

Stepping forward the cafeteria lady suggested, "in that case how about I give you a cooking lesson."

"I don't think that would be appropriate," all three students said in unison.

"What was that?" the cafeteria lady asked.

"Nothing," they once again said in unison.

"Anyway you're in luck sensei," Student three said.

"Hm?" Tsuna questioned.

"We happen to be delivering bread," student three said, "so you can have first pick."

"Don't go deciding that on your own," student two complained.

"So rude," student one muttered.

"Stop picking on me!" Student three cried out.

"Oh no." Tsuna said, "I wouldn't want to cause any trouble."

"It's no trouble," the cafeteria lady said.

At that moment Tsuna stomach growled and he blushed. "Ah, in that case could I get a yakisoba bread and chocolate cornet?"

After paying for his purchase Tsuna waved goodbye to the students and cafeteria lady as they headed on their way.

Turning around Tsuna started to make his way to the teacher's office. Opening up the packaging of the yakisoba bread Tsuna took a bite. As he passed by a classroom the door suddenly slammed open and a pair of arms reached out dragging Tsuna inside the dark room. The door then closed.

Tsuna found himself in a darkened room the arms that had grabbed him before still hung onto him and a body was pressed flush against his. It didn't take a genius to figure out who had grabbed Tsuna. Reaching over Tsuna flipped the light switch and illuminated the room.

Realizing he was in one of the down stairs science room Tsuna took notice that as he suspected the person who is holding him is none other than Verde.

"Do you mind?" Tsuna asked.

"Not at all," Verde happily replied.

"I mean will you please let me go?" Tsuna asked.

Reluctantly Verde parted from Tsuna and smiled.

Suddenly Verde took interest in Tsuna lunch. As she looked down at the bread in Tsuna hand she asked, "What's that?"

"My lunch," Tsuna answered.

A disgusted look crossed Verde face and she flung her hand out smacking the bread out of Tsuna hand while saying, "that's so unhealthy."

Tsuna stared mournfully at his bread. His chocolate cornet was still sealed in its packaging so it was safe but his yakisoba bread had fallen out of its packaging and onto the floor. For a second Tsuna contemplated the three second rule but all ideas of eating his bread where brought to an end as a pair of high heels stomped down on them.

'No…'Tsuna silently thought.

Verde quickly threw both bread products away and took out a cloth to clean her shoes. She then walked over to one of the sinks in the room and washed her hands. Returning to Tsuna side she steered the young man to a desk and push him into a seat. Looking forlornly at the garbage can that held his lunch a black box was placed in front of Tsuna.

"Here you go," Verde said as she lifted the lid to reveal a perfectly packed bento lunch.

Tsuna stared in wonder and for a sec as he thought he saw the food start to glow. 'Is that a lobster tail,' Tsuna wondered and, 'oh! There's tempura too.'

For a second Tsuna held himself back. This Bento was most likely made by Verde so there was no telling what everything was really made of or if anything extra was added to it. Though he didn't sense anything wrong with the bento but then again he wasn't always able to sense Verde.

Verde handed Tsuna a pair of chopsticks, a box lunch almost identical lay in front of her. She then began to pore the two of them tea and set a glass in front of Tsuna.

"Is something wrong?" Verde asked.

"Not really," Tsuna answered.

"In that case would you like me to feed you?" Verde asked as she picked up some food with her chopsticks and held it out to Tsuna. "Or maybe you would like be fed mouth to mouth," Verde muttered as she placed the food in her mouth and lent towards Tsuna.

"That's okay!" Tsuna yelled as his face reddened. Gripping his chopsticks Tsuna started to eat. "This is really good."

"Naturally," Verde said, "cooking can be seen as a sort of science."

"So you really made this?" Tsuna asked.

"That's right," Verde replied and took a bite of her own bento. She looked down at her bento and then muttered, "maybe next time I could slip in a bit of…"

"Oh," Verde said as she lent over and took notice of the bag Tsuna had slung over his shoulder. "Do any of my inventions need to be repaired?"

Tsuna paused and then said, "I'm not sure about that but I wanted to have them looked over."

He then took the bag and handed to Verde.

"Well I'll take a look at them tonight," Verde muttered as she rummaged around in his bag. "Although you'll probably want to keep your laptop unless you want me to upgrade it…"

"Well well!" Verde said.

Curious Tsuna looked over to find Verde holding the black panties he had shoved in there when he was rushing to school.

Face flushing Tsuna tried to think of an excuse.

"You know if you had wanted a pair of women's underwear I would have happily given you some of mine," Verde said.

"That's not it!" Tsuna shrieked, "at the museum there was this guard and…"

"Of course if you wanted to remove them I would much prefer if you did so by hand rather than that interesting ability you have" Verde said.

"No thank you," Tsuna stated.

"So cold," Verde complained.

"So I take it you had some trouble," Verde asked.

"There was this cop or at least they looked like a cop," Tsuna explained, "I'm pretty sure they weren't one though. They were a bit too trigger happy and I'm pretty sure they started firing even before they knew if I was Ladro Fantasma or a civilian."

"I see." As she waved the underwear in the arm Verde asked, "so was she pretty?"

Grabbing the panties from Verde, Tsuna placed them back into the bag and said. "That's the strangest thing the cop had looked like a guy."

"Oh my," Verde teased, "I hadn't realized you where batting for the other team."

Blushing Tsuna yelled, "I'm not! I was trying to get the fake cops gun but instead I ended up stealing these. "

Verde laughed and said, "I know, with all the test we've done on your little power its clear that they follow a certain pattern. When using it on a male you have a fifty-fifty chance of being successful of stealing the object you want. In the case you fail to steal the item you want you always steal an item of equal value or importance. Of course in the case of an attractive female you always end up stealing their underwear the first time you use your power on them. The second time you end up stealing their bra if their wearing one and the third time you always succeed in stealing the object you had originally wanted. And if your target wasn't wearing a bra you steal the object the second time."

Tsuna sighed and thought, 'it really is a troublesome power.'

As he took a sip of tea Verde said, "of course its still unknown if you enjoy stealing women's undergarments."

Spitting out his tea Tsuna glared at Verde.

"I suppose there are about three ways you could have ended up obtaining women's underwear when you tried to steal from that fake police officer." Verde thought out loud.

"Really?" Tsuna asked.

"First the man happened to have some woman's underwear on him." Verde said.

"Seriously?" Tsuna asked, "it could be that simple?"

"Well in all of the testing we did we never used your powers against a man in possession of woman's underwear." Verde said. "Second, the man was wearing women's underwear."

"…why?" Tsuna then asked, "so what its possible like the first option because in the testing we never used this power on a man wearing women's underwear."

"Basically," Verde answered. "Third the man wasn't a man but instead is a woman in disguise."

"Out of all of them I think I would prefer it being a woman," Tsuna muttered.

"Then is it possible that you were imagining that the fake police officer was a woman?" Verde asked.

Tsuna stared in silence at Verde. Before Tsuna could tell Verde that no, in no way had he thought that person had been female, Verde spoke.

"So was she prettier than me," Verde asked.

"What does that matter?" Tsuna questioned.

"It matters to me," Verde said as she pulled out a syringe and tried to stab Tsuna.

Tsuna easily dodged her and said, "I'm more concerned that there was someone pretending to be a police office. There shouldn't have been any cops. I'd been observing the police routines for days. Not only that but whoever that person was they hadn't been interested in the diamond at all. They just showed up and started shooting."

Verde had calmed down and put her syringe away she looked at Tsuna and said, "I'll look into it."

Tsuna grabbed his laptop and some school papers and handed his bag to Verde.

"You don't need anything else?" Verde asked as she motioned to the bag.

"Not really," Tsuna answered.

"Not even the underwear?" Verde questioned.

"Especially that…" Tsuna muttered.

"In that case," Verde said, "I suppose I'll do some test on it."

"Test?" Tsuna asked, "why?"

"I might be able to get some DNA from it," Verde replied, "and find out who they are."

"I see," Tsuna muttered as he finished the bento. "Thanks for the food and Thanks Verde that was really delicious."

"As if I need to be told that," Verde reasoned and then said, "but you can keep on praising me if you want!"

"Thank you, I really enjoyed the food you cook," Tsuna said. As he stood up, "oh yeah you can keep that diamond if you want."

"The diamond?" Verde questioned out loud as she remember Tsuna last heist.

"Yeah I think I left it in the bag," Tsuna replied.

Verde dug around in the bag until she pulled out a large yellow diamond. "You sure you don't want it?"

"What am I going to do with it?" Tsuna asked.

"Sell it, cut it down and make it into some jewelry or even trade it," Verde answered. Sometimes the scientist worried about how basic Tsuna thought process was. It was as if the man didn't care about the items he stole.

"That's okay," Tsuna replied.

"In that case I'll hold onto it," Verde said, "but there's always a chance I might use it in one of my experiments."

* * *

Chapter three is done! This would have been done sooner but my computer froze on me and I lost some of it.

I find Verde an interesting character. Out of all of the Arcobaleno he is the only one who has shown a desire to want to eliminate the other Arcobaleno. He also doesn't seem to be very interested in Luce's bloodline and the sky Arcobaleno. You really have to wonder what's going through his mind.

So thank you to everyone who favorite, followed and reviewed last chapter. It means a lot to me, espiecially those who took the time to review. You all are so awesome. So thank you katyuam, mukuro234, crayontesla, Sakura Lisel, Cyber-Kanochi, Lady Avarice, Littlest1, Abigaming and hellfire45.

Reviews

Lady Avarice: I'm happy to hear you're enjoying it so far and hope you enjoyed this chapter. Verde is quiet the character. Thanks for the review.


	4. Chapter 4

Disclaimer: I do not own KHR, I write this fic to practice writing and for my own entertainment. I do not make a profit from this fanfic.

Warning this fic contains: ooc-ness, genderbending, violence, theft, cussing disguises, lying, sexual tension, flirting, panties and other stuff.

* * *

Ladro Fantasma

Ch4

Stifling a yawn, Tsuna reaches for a can of coffee and hesitates. Personally he can't stand the bitter beverage but after the last couple of sleepless nights, he knows that without it, he'll most likely fall asleep. After coming back from his trip, he had found that his class had fallen behind in their studies and with midterms creeping up, Tsuna has been doing extra work to make sure all his students will pass. This meant that every night for the last week and a half, he has been spending his time creating individual study work sheets and guides for his class. He's also been holding extra lectures after school to go over any problems the students are having trouble with.

Taking a deep breath, Tsuna grabs two cans of coffee and stands in line in front of the checkout counter. Waiting for his turn, his eyes wander to the rack of magazines. Looking at the number of celeberty, fashion and food magizines, Tsuna's gaze stops on a magazine about gemstones. The cover shows a picture of seven rings, all with a different color gem stone. As the line moves up Tsuna grabs the magazine and starts skimming through the pages. Coming to the article on the rings, he realizes he's read an article about them before.

'That's right,' Tsuna thinks, 'those are the rings that are going to be held in the German muesum. I've been so busy with school and my students, I completely forgot.'

When it is his turn at the checkout, Tsuna hands over both cans of coffee and the magizine. After paying for his items he leaves the convience store. Pausing outside, Tsuna opens one of the cans of coffee and quickly finishes it before throwing the can into a recycling bin outside the store. He then walks along the sidewalk heading for the bus stop. Seeing that the bus has already pulled up, Tsuna runs to the bus and quickly jumps through the vehicles doors just before they close behind him. The bus driver frowns at him but makes no comment, Tsuna scans his bus pass and takes a seat.

Pulling out his phone he checks his messages and sends a text saying that he is on his way. Putting his phone away, he rubs his tired eyes and opens the second can of coffee. Sipping the beverage, Tsuna winces at the bitter taste. Even with coffee he feels his eyes growing heavy and yawns.

Thankfully, it isn't long until his stop and Tsuna pulls on the cored above his head to get the bus to come to a stop. Exiting the bus, he passes a number of upscale houses. Stopping in front of a house with a green front door, he makes his way to the porch and knocks.

A voice calls out, "it's unlocked, come on in."

Opening the door, Tsuna walks into the house and closes the door behind him. Taking his shoes off, he slips his feet into a pair of orange slippers by the door and makes his way into the house. As he enters the dinning room, he smells something delicous. Not wanting to be a nuisance, Tsuna sits down at the dinning table, sets his bag and coffee on the table. He opens the magazine he bought earlier and begins riffling through it.

Hearing the approach of footsteps Tsuna begins to talk as he continues to read the magazine in front of him, "Sorry for coming so late, I got held up at school."

"I understand." A feminine voice replies as plates of food are set on the table. "You've been working hard, trying to make sure all those cretins pass their midterms."

"Yeah," Tsuna agrees and mutters, "but Verde you shouldn't call the students, cretains."

Snorting Verde mutters, "once they actually become a use to society, maybe."

Chuckling Tsuna turns a page and says, "you mean, a use to you."

"What's the difference?" Verde asks.

Mouth twisting up into a small smile, Tsuna looks up and sees the plates of food that have been set on the table.

"Okay, eat up," Verde says as she opens the rice cooker and fills a bowl with rice.

Looking over to Verde, Tsuna tries to voice his thanks but is at a loss for words. Wearing a green turtle neck, brown leggings, a white apron with a green crocodile with the words 'chow time' on it and her long green hair pulled into a loss ponytail, Verde looks like a loving house wife. His heart speeds up and for a moment Tsuna feels something. Not quite sure how to put the feeling into words, he supposes it's as if he feels a connection to Verde. A sort of warmth that fills him at times. In those moments the warmth surrounds him and he can't help but feel protected...cherished even.

A light blush dusts his cheeks as he tries to get a hold of his feelings. Though, those feelings instantly disappears with Verde next words.

"Or if you're not hungry, how about a bath or maybe...me?" The scientist suggestively asks.

Giving a dry chuckle, Tsuna wears a deadpan expression and answers, "I'll just take the food, thanks."

Pouting Verde sets the bowl of rice on the table in front of him along with a pair of chop sticks. She then starts filling another bowl with rice for herself and takes a seat next to Tsuna.

Chopsticks hovering over his bowl of rice, Tsuna considers if it's safe. Since he's gotten back from the heist in Italy, Verde has taken to cooking for Tsuna more often. She now makes him lunch several times a week and although she hasn't put anything in the food so far, that doesn't mean she won't in the future. Not to mention, this would be the most opportune time to drug him. Every other time she has given him food it has been at school. While he doesn't feel Verde would have much trouble getting a unconscious man out of the school building unnoticed, it certainly would be more convenient to drug Tsuna when he is safely in her home.

Eyeing his food for a few more minutes, his stomach rumbles and he decides he's to hungry to be overly causious. After the first few bites and not feeling any negative side effects, he starts to relax.

As they eat there is a comforting silence between them, until he breaks it.

"Sorry," Tsuna suddenly mutters.

"What's this?" Verde questions, "have you changed your mind."

"Being indecisive isn't a good habit," Verde said as she began to undress. "But I'll forgive you this time..."

"No! That's not what i meant!" Tsuna shrieks as he covers his eyes. "I meant about, always causing you trouble and having to rely on you!"

Making a tsking sound Verde mutters, "thats it? How disappointing." Hearing Verde sit back down, Tsuna opens his eyes and is happy to see the green haired scientist is still fully clothed.

Rolling her eyes Verde sighs and says, "we've been over this before. I chose to follow you. If I didn't want to be here, with you, helping you, I would be long gone by now. In fact, even if you decide that you don't want me around, by your side, I still wouldn't leave." Bringing her hands up Verde grasps Tsuna chin and forces him to look at her, "you're stuck with me, mister phantom thief."

Blushing Tsuna pulls away and stuffs his face, not wanting to respond to the Verde words. While embarrassed he couldn't help but feel happy with what Verde has said. At the same time Tsuna felt a bit frustrated with his ever changing emotions.

For a while the two eat in silence, until Tsuna hears the sound of papers being moved. Looking over he see Verde flipping through what looks to be the magazine he'd bought earlier. Turning to the now empty bag he realizes that it is his magazine.

"That's..." he begins to say but goes silent as Verde interrupts.

"I see that you've already chosen your next target," she states as she turns to the page with the rings.

"Am I that predictable," Tsuna mumbles into his bowl of rice.

"A little," Verde admits, "you do certainly have a type."

"Type?" He asks.

"Expensive and shiny objects." Verde says, "that are safely locked up with plenty of security and on display to the public."

Thinking about it, Tsuna mentions, "You know I used to go after objects that weren't on display," he claims. Some of the items he...liberated over the years had been looked away in vaults, in the middle of nowhere or where being heavily guarded in some old guys mansion.

"Is that so?" Verde questions, "odd, considering since I've know you, you've only ever gone after items on display to the public."

"Well... lets just say I got into a bit of trouble in the past," he admits, "and since then, I've decided only to go after objects that are in publics eye."

"Well, it doesn't really matter," Verde says as she takes a bite of her food. "Though, I hope you're not planning to take any more time off to pull off this hiest."

Chuckling a bit, Tsuna says, "that's impossible. I've already used up all my sick days and days off. There's no way the principal will allow me to take time off while school is still in seccession."

"Then what's your plan," Verde asks.

"The museum will be exhibiting the rings until after the holiday," Tsuna mentions.

"So, you'll be going after them during our holiday?" She bitterly asks.

"Our holiday?" In confusion, Tsuna questions.

Slamming her empty rice bowl down Verde glares angrily at the ignorant man next to her. "When I moved out here to Nanamori, I thought that the two of us would be able to spend time with each other."

"Huh, but we do," Tsuna replies.

"But only at work," Verde says.

"That's not true," Tsuna argues, "what about now."

"You're only here to pick up the gear I fixed up for you," Verde answers, "and the only reason you even stick around is because I've been train..., its become a habit."

At Verde words it felt like a spear pieced him through the chest and a wave of guilt washes over him. Because it is true. Although the scientist is always helping him out, Tsuna spends most of his time working or traveling to different places to pull off a heist. The rest of his time is usually spent doing mundane day to day things and visiting his mother. He only sees Verde at school and the only reason he's been coming over to Verde place is to pick up his gear and any useful inventions Verde has come up with. Hell, most of the time he would grab his gear and take off. This is probably the longest time he has spent in the scientist house.

"Well that is," Tsuna flounders for the right words. "But, weren't you just saying before about you choosing to follow me?"

Still sobbing, Verde chokes out, "these are two separate things. "Of course I want to be with you and help you...but is it so wrong that I've been hoping you would want to spend some personal time with me."

As she continues to cry, Tsuna panics. He's never been very good with people crying or women in general.

"Personal time!" Tsuna shouts, "that's it. Right, you want to spend some time together. why don't we do that?!"

"There's no point," Verde sobs, "you hate me!"

"N..no I don't," Tsuna stammers, "you're very important to me!"

"Really?" She sniffles and asks.

"Of course," he reasurres.

"So, where do you want to go?" Tsuna asks, "the amusement park, aquarime, museum or..."

"Hot springs," Verde suggests as she wipes her eyes.

"Sure! Hot springs, lets go there!" Tsuna easily agrees.

"You promise?" She sniffles.

"Of course," Tsuna says, "I swear. We'll go to the hot springs just the two of us."

"I see," Verde says as she stands up and starts picking up the empty dishes on the table. Hands laden with dishes, Verde looks down at Tsuna with a smile on her face and no signs of crying a few moments ago, "I made some homemade ice cream earlier. Would you like a bowl?"

"Okay?" Tsuna uncertainly responds at the quick change of emotions in the woman before him.

As Verde disappears into the kitchen Tsuna thinks to himself, 'was I just played?'

His thoughts though are interrupted as he hears his cellphone ring and Tsuna removes it from his pocket to see who is calling him.  
Recognizing the number he is quick to answer, "hey mom."

"Tsuna-kun, it's so good to hear your voice," the voice of Nana Sawada gushes.

"Mom, I just saw you a little over a week ago," Tsuna replies. "But it is good to hear from you too."

"Oh, you're so sweet," Nana says, "It just feels so lonely living in this house by myself. Sometimes it's hard to believe that you're all grown up and living on your own."

Listening to her, Tsuna thinks that maybe he should try to get his mother signed up for a book club or craft class. Something to take her mind off things and distract her. His father, Iemitsu, his mothers husband is almost never home and with Tsuna moving out, his mother doesnt have much to do.

"Anyways, I had lunch with Sato-san today and she says that her niece is going to be staying with her for awhile. And I was thinking maybe you would like to show her around?" Nana says.

Making a face at his mother suggestion, Tsuna thinks, 'so it's one of these phone calls. Where mom tries to play matchmaker.'

"Sorry mom," Tsuna says as refuses, 'the kids in my class have fallen a bit behind in their studies. I'm just too busy right now."

"Oh my," Nana says in disapointment, "that's to bad. I feel like the two of you would have gotten along."

"Yeah," he replies.

"Tsuna, do you want any topping for your icecream," Verde calls out.

"Whose that, Tsuna?" His mother asks.

"Oh, just," he tries to reply but is interrupted as his mother asks a barrage of questions.

"Is that a woman!? A girlfriend!?" Nana asks in ecitement, "how long have you two know each other? How many children does she want?!"

"Mom, it's nothing like that," Tsuna hurriedly interrupts not liking where the conversation is going. "I'm just hanging out with some colleagues from school. I'll talk to you later."

Hanging up, Tsuna leans back against the chair. A bowl of vanilla and chocolate ice cream with sprinkles is placed in front of him.

"Who was that?" Verde asks as she takes a seat.

"Just my mother," he answers and then says, "so about earlier and the hotsprings..."

"Oh, right," Verde interupts, "about those panties."

"Panties?" Tsuna repeats in confusion.

"Yes, the ones you stole from that fake police officer," she reminds him.

Remembering exactly what, Verde is talking about he shouts, "I didn't mean to!"

"Sure," she dismissively says, as if implying she doesn't believe him. "Anyway, I ran some tests and it seems like they belong to a woman."

"And?" Tsuna asks.

"I just thought, you'd like to know." Verde says, "also, what do you want to do with them?"

"Do with them?" He repeats.

"Would you like them back? Verde asks, "or maybe you want to frame them?"

"What type of a person do you think i am?!" Tsuna shouts.

"The kind that can steal womens underwear with your mysterious power," Verde answers.

"I don't mean to..." he whines.

"So?" She asks ignoring his whines.

"I dont know!" Tsuna answers in frustration, "If I could just give them back I would! You decide, I don't care what you do with them!"

"I see," Verde says, "then I'll handle it. You should eat your ice cream before it melts."

Looking down at his ice cream, Tsuna notices it's melting and gets to work finishing the frozen treat before it becomes a puddle.

* * *

With a slight smile on her face, Verde watches Tsuna leave from the doorway. As his figure disappears into the distance she steps back and closes the door. Walking through the living room and into the kitchen, Verde quickly tidies up and takes off her apron. Setting it down on the kitchen counter, she then removes her hair tie and allows her hair to freely fall behind her. Setting the hair tie down atop her apron, she shakes out her hair as she walks over to pantry. Pulling on the second shelf, a popping sound can be heard. Looking over to the counter a small drawer has popped out. Walking over to it, Verde looks inside to find nothing. Reaching her hand into the drawer, she feels around the the top until she finds a switch. Flipping the switch a rumbling sound is heard. Closing the drawer, Verde walks over to the hall closet and opens the door. Inside a dark opening in the floor has appeared. Carefully Verde makes her way into the hole and uses the ladder connecting to the top. She makes her way down into the hole until her feet reach the floor below. Letting go of the ladder, Verde hits a light switch on the wall, illuminating the room.

The room is small and contains many rows of shelves that hold what looks like bottles of wine. Verde ignores these and makes her way to the far wall. The far wall is made up of bricks, placing her hand on one of the bricks, Verde sends out several blasts of electricity with her dying will flames. Taking her hand away from the wall, she waits a few moments. Suddenly the wall shakes and then moved away, revealing a small steel cylindrical room. Walking inside the room, Verde removes her glasses and places her hand on a pad that scans it. A small opening appears about eye level and quickly scans Verde right eye. The opening closes and a clicking sound can be heard. The wall behind Verde closes and the room begins to move. Putting her glasses back on, Verde waits for the room to stop moving and turns to her left. As the room stops moving the steel wall in front of Verde slides open, revealing a large room. Stepping into the room a series of lights flicker on.

Making her way across the room Verde passes a small crocodile chewing on a metal ball. Her partner, Keiman, eyes her but makes no move to greet her. Instead he continues playing with the sphere in his mouth. As she walks over to a desk with several monitor in front of it, there is a flash of light and a zapping sound that comes from behind Verde. Turning to the disturbance, Verde sees, Keiman lying on his side, the metal ball now has a sizable hole where several wires can be seen. A few seconds pass and Keiman shakes himself off, as if he is brushing off the shock he received from his toy. He then proceeds to continue to chew on the sphere.

Rolling her eyes, she walks over to the monitors. Sitting down on the chair in front of the desk, the monitors blue screen flash and several documents and video surveillance appear. For a moment, Verde starts at the surveillance video watching a young man walk to the bus stop and enter the vehicle.

The screens flicker to a new scene showing the inside of the bus.

Her attention straying to the computer screen on the far left Verde frowns as she stares at the image of DNA and the word 'match' flashing across the screen. Leaning back Verde mutters to herself, "now what should I do with this?"

Seeing a yellow envelope on the desk, Verde smiles.

* * *

With a heavy sigh, a tall well-endowed woman sits down on a couch. Spreading her legs in an unlady like way, she tries to make herself comfortable. Pouting she glares at the table in front of her and bites her lip.

"I can't believe this is happening!" She shouts out in frustration.

A cup of coffee is set down in front of the woman, on the table, and she looks up at the man who has placed it. The man in front of her give a sympathetic smile and says, "Don't be to upset Boss, it was Reborn who made the request."

"I know Romario," the woman says as she scratches her head, ruffling her short wavy hair. "But even so, this is a bit much! Those ri..."

Whatever the woman had been intending to say is cut off as a rubber bullet comes out of nowhere and hits the woman in the head, effectively silencing her.

"Boss!" Romario calls out in concern as he reaches into his jacket and pulls out a gun.

A woman leans against the balcony doors a green gun in her hand and watches the pathetic sight of her former student whinning on the floor, "stupid Dino, still as pathetic as ever. I suppose, I'll have to give you a few more lessons on how to be a proper Mafiaso."

"Reborn!" The woman now known as Dino whines as she rubs her forehead and stands up.

"Stop whinning," Reborn demands as she turns cold eyes to the ridiculous site of one of the most respectable mafia bosses in the mafia world, "that's no way for a mafia boss to behave."

"Yes," Dino agrees as she calms herself. With a serious glint in her eyes Dino then asks, "though Reborn, I have to question your intentions of asking for the Cavallone rings. These rings have been in the family from even before the Cavallone became a mafia family. They are a precious heirloom and a sign of the Cavallone boss."

"I know what they are," Reborn boredly replies as she inspects her nails.

"Then," Dino asks, "why are you having them placed on display in some museum in germany?"

"Bait," the hitman says.

"Huh?" The Cavallone boss questions.

"I'm using the rings as bait to find a theif," Reborn explains.

"A theif?" Dino repeats in disbelief, finding it hard to believe that her family rings are being used to capture a common theif.

"Isn't that going a bit far," Romaria spoke up his gun already put away after he ascertain that there was no immediate threat.

"That's right reborn," Dino whines, "even if this is some personal grudge, its just some petty theif."

"...," Reborn is silent for a moment and then explains, "it's the ninth request."

"The ninth?" Dino questions as questions and theories fill her head, "he's the one looking for this theif?"

"He's decided to extend an invitation to the man." Reborn admits, "though, unfortunately it's been a little difficult to contact him. As such, I've decided to set some bait."

"But isn't this a bit to much?" Romario questions, "why does it have to the Cavallone rings? Couldnt you use some other jewelry or gemstone?"  
"That's right reborn!" Dino agrees with her right hand man, "why does it have to be the Cavallone rings?"

Giving her former student a blank stare, Reborn lets out a sigh of pity and says, "Really now, I only requested to use the Cavallone rings for your sake."

"My sake..." Dino stammers, "that doesn't make any sense!"

A sly smirk forming on her face Reborn snidely says, "oh, and here i thought you're a fan of Ladro Fantasma..."

"Ladro...Fantasma," Dino murmurs in wonder. Her face flushing Dino takes a step towards her former tutor and questions, "are you saying that the Vongola is trying to recruit the Ladro Fantasma, the greatest thief that the world has ever seen!?"

"That's right," Reborn confirms. "Weren't you a fan of his?"

Dino had been a fan of his, hell, she still is! During the years she had been force to learn under Reborn, one of her few enjoyable moments during that time was reading about the mysterious phantom thief, Ladro Fantasma. At that time, she had decided that if she did take over the famiglia and became boss, she would ask him to join her famiglia. But, it is nearly impossible to get a hold of Ladro Fantasma.

"It's a bit annoying but I've been given the task of playing messenger," Reborn explains as she watches the Cavallone bosses expression change. "I remembered how you seemed interested in that thief when you were younger and thought, I would allow you the chance to give your own invitation."

Eyes sparkling Dino smiles goofily and Reborn wants nothing more than to smack the stupid expression off her former student. No mafia boss, much less a student of hers should ever have such a love struck look on their face. Just looking at her face causes Reborn to frown and want to reach for Leon. Though, she resists as she needs Dino full cooperation. The Cavallone are one of the largest mafia famaglia, as such acquiring their help will allow Reborn access to the manpower she needs. As for why she wants to use the Cavallone rings as bait, one she is almost completely sure that such a rare and valuable set of gem stone rings will catch Ladro Fantasma eye and second... the Cavallone rings are dying will sensitive, much like the Vongola rings. With the power that the thief had shown the last time they met, Reborn believes he might be an active mist flame user. But, she can't help but feel there is something off. The rings will give Reborn a better understanding of who she is dealing with.

"Really Reborn?!" Dino asks.

"Of course," Reborn confirms as she thinks, 'though its unlikely anyone will turn down the Vongola for the Cavallone...'

* * *

Hey! Look, it's an update! Isn't that great!

For anyone who is wondering, ages in this fic are different from canon. So Tsuna and Dino are the same age, twenty-five. Some of the other characters are younger than Tsuna and some are older. I've decided I'm going to throw Hibari in here. She will be younger than Tsuna. Just so everyone knows, none of these scenes would have changed if Verde and the rest where male. The only difference is that Verde wouldn't have been wearing leggings. Let me repeat, if Reborn, Verde and Dino where all male in this chapter everything would have been the same, except Verde pants.  
Some may be wondering, if everything would be the same, why are you genderbending characters? Because I thought it would be fun!

In other news, my computer has been acting funny. So I've been doing most of my writing on my kindle. The downside of using the kindle, is keeping it charged.

Reviews:  
Thank you to everyone who reviewed, favorited and followed last chapter. It's means a lot to me, to hear that people are enjoying the fic's I'm writing. It makes me feel all warm on the inside ;'). I especially want to thank those that reviewed last chapter, so thank you, hellfire45, guest, Littlest1, Shiho-Akemi, 7, Mukuro234, Aryst Rosette, Guest, Guest and Lady Avarice.

guest: Thank you for the review. Well the underwear was once again brought up this chapter...you may just find out next chapter.

Guest: Thank you for the review. Glad you like it!

Guest: This fic isn't dead! Cool, awesome and thank you! Also thanks for the review.

Lady Avarice: nope, thats completely normal. I do that too. Lol, she is a bit like Bianchi. I feel like Verde has always been like that but instead of trying to kill people for love, he does it for science. All of the Arcobaleno will eventually show up, so you may have to pick a side. I've also decided to throw in some other characters like Dino and Hibari. Not sure if I can fit everyone in. You're welcome and thank you for reading and reviewing! 3.


End file.
